The present invention concerns the estimation of the volume of a three-dimensional object, notably, in medical imagery.
In some medical imagery applications, there is a need to know precisely the volume of three-dimensional objects like, for example, an organ or an organ part of the human body.
It is possible through such methods to approximate the volume of an object by knowing the contour of that object along different sections, the outline between the sections then being modeled by a continuous slope. The three-dimensional object is thus modeled by a plurality of thin truncated cone-shaped volumes. However, this method requires an operator to plot the contour of the object, which demands slow and painstaking work.